24 BOX
by CheyPidge
Summary: Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Shiro all find themselves on a hike to the summit of a mountain due to the letter Shiro had received. When they reach it. They find themselves in a game where they must escape. Will they make it? Join the Paladins on a journey to the end. Pidge/Allura, Hunk/Keith, Shiro/Lance
1. Prologue

Prolouge_

 **Hunk was starting to really regret going on this hiking trip. They had only been hiking for 20 minutes and they had not even hit the actual mountain yet and they had a short time to get to the summit of said mountain. Keith and Lance were arguing, as always. Shiro was studying a map. Pidge was standing on a rock, probably trying to make herself taller. While Allura was by Shiro, questioning on where, exactly, they were going.**

"This is my life now. I have climbed upon this hill and now I will die upon it!" Hunk proclaimed.

"Oh come on. We have only been hiking for 20 minutes," Keith exasperated.

"Not to mention we have an actual mountain to climb," Lance butted in with.

 **Hunk groaned and sat on a rock by Pidge. Keith looked at Hunk with soft eyes and then at the summit with determination flaming in his pupils. This was going to be a fun journey…at least for me.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1_

"Why did I have to come along? I have short legs. All i am going to do is slow you down!" Pidge was not exactly the hiking for 4 hours straight type of girl. Sure she loved hiking and nature, but they were not even on an actual path!

"Well… the letter I received told me to bring along myself and 5 others… I decided to bring you 5 with me. I don't even know why we have to do this. The letter told me that I have to come…," Shiro was not going to tell them about the threat if he did not come with five others. It is not like he knows what is going to happen.

"Well… then why didn't you take Matt?" Pidge inquired.

"Because he is busy with college."

"Why don't we all stop complaining and continue up. We are almost there. Maybe 20 minutes?" Allura did NOT want to hear any fighting. She already has to deal with Lance and Keith.

"Good thinking. We are almost there guys. Only a little ways to go…" Shiro sighed. This was not exactly what he had planned for this beautiful weekend.

"Thank lord. Hopefully the person who wrote that letter has food up there. That sounds great… I am hungry."

Lance laughed. "You are always hungry, bro."

"He has a point" Keith entered into their conversation after being in a silent trance.

"And the flame himself awakes," Pidge spoke up. Though she has been talking this entire time. _(Have I mentioned that Pidge is a very expressive person? Yeah. She talks a bunch. And let me tell you now, the group has to tell her to shut up… a lot)_

 **Keith just gave Pidge an annoyed glare and then continued to walk. He was not in the mood for Pidge's talking, let alone her snarky comments.**

"I don't know what you all keep complaining about! I have barely broken a sweat!"

"I don't know what you all keep complaining about! I have barely broken a sweat," Keith said mockingly.

 **Keith was probably on the verge of pushing Lance off this mountain and laughing as he fell. But he knew Hunk would stop him. Maybe Shiro, but Shiro had been acting differently this entire time. He knew Shiro probably wouldn't stop him from pushing Lance.**

~Few Hours Later~

"Finally!! We are at the top. Good job guys for making it up!" Allura said, as enthusiast as ever.

"Even though Keith looked like he was ready to push someone off the mountain," Pidge mumbled under her breath.

 **As soon as the others got all the way to the top, they started to look around. Nothing was there. Besides two levers attached to tree.**

"PULL THE LEVER HUNK!" Pidge shouted while pointing at the levers.

Hunk pulled the lever left. Suddenly the floor opened up and Allura and Pidge fell through.

"WRONG LEVER!" Pidge screamed as the fell down the hole. She was clingy to Allura for support.

Lance leaned against the right lever, "well this just got awkward…"

"Thanks for pointing that ou-" Keith was cut off when Hunk and him fell through the a hole that was exactly the same as the one Allura and Pidge fell through.

 **Lance looked down the hole and back up to Shiro. And then down the hole. Then up at Shiro.**

"No lance."

"Yes lance!" Lance then pulled the third lever and then jumped down.

 **Kuron smirked. My minion did well.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2_

 **Like I said. It was going to be fun for me!** "Welcome To The BOX! My friends! As you can see. You are with a pair. You will be with these people till the end of the game."

"WHO ARE YOU?! WE WANT OUT!" Lance screamed banging on the two way mirror.

"I'm Zarkon. The game master," Zarkon was purposely ignoring Lance, "the objective of this game is to survive 24 hours in a box. Each box has different levels of difficulty. Allura and Pidge have the hardest box. Hunk and Keith have the middle difficulty. And Shiro and Lance have the easiest. You will be challenged at random times. And I will give you food and let you rest depending on your difficulty box. Allura and Pidge will have 2 hours of rest and food. Hunk and Keith will have 1 hour. And Lance and Shiro will have 30 minutes. You may never know when that will happen though. It's different for everyone. Let the games BEGIN!" And everything went silent.

"We are gonna die. We are gonna die. We are gonna die." Hunk started ranting and freaking out.

"Hunk...Hunk, Buddy, we aren't going to die. I won't allow it" Keith said in a near whisper. "We are going to be fine."

 **Zarkon smirked and laughed.** _**They think they are fine. They wish.**_

 **Keith knew Zarkon was out there. Laughing in amusement. And he was ready to sucker punch him with his knife right there.**

"I have been nice and decided to give each of you guys a weapon. It will show up in a your box soon. Shiro has black. Lance has blue. Hunk has yellow. Keith has red. Pidge has green. Finally, Allura has pink. Your weapon will alter to suit you."

 **And with that, Zarkon was gone again.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3_

"Imma kick this mirror till it breaks!" Pidge was ready to fight and she wasn't going to hesitate about it either.

"Or. You could just repeatedly hit it with this," Allura handed the screaming Pidge her bayard.

 **The bayard turned into a taser and then Pidge made it turn into a grappling hook. Pidge looked in shock then looked up to Allura smiling at her weapon, which was a whip.**

"Wow. This is…. great. I can just, oh ya know, ELECTROCUTE A MIRROR!" Pidge groaned and started hitting her head against the two way mirror. "Kill me now"

"I'd rather not…?" Allura looked up. Pidge looked like she was about kill anything she sees then herself.

"Your first challenge is about to start. After this challenge, I will not be telling you when they will happen," Zarkon's voice echoed in the box.

 **Pidge found Zarkon's voice absolutely annoying. She wanted to kill this Zarkon game master guy. Allura's feeling weren't any better towards Zarkon. She tried to calm Pidge down. Now was not the time to be freaking out and screaming at a mirror that only Zarkon could see her kicking and yelling at. Now was the time to start making sure Pidge and herself made it out alive.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4_

 **Lance looked around. Shiro hadn't come down with him? Why was he in a box with Shiro? Shiro stayed up top after yelling at Lance to not go down. Lance was extremely confused. He was alone. No Shiro. Just him. Then Lance settled his eyes on a lump in the corner. _Oh god no. That can't be him._ Lance walked over to the blanketed lump and removed the blanket. He felt like he was about to cry. There he was. Shiro. Scraped up and he had a fresh scar across his nose and a robot arm. **

"Oh lord. How long have you been down here Shiro! Who was leading us here?" Lance was on the verge of tears. He cradled Shiro.

"Th-that wasn't me. That was one of Zarkon's clones. I wouldn't have ever lead my friends into a troubling place like this. The letter was a way to bring the rest of you guys here with me. We have to find a way out." Shiro went to stand up. He stumbled a little but he made it.

"We will make it out. Maybe I can flirt with the people on the other side of this mirror and we can make it out," Lance said. Trying to be funny in this hardening situation.

Shiro laughed, "Of course."

 **That's when the box changed. Shiro and Lance were split up on two ends of the room. They looked at each other in surprise.**

"Looks like there is only one thing to do here." Lance spoke.

"Fight." With that, Shiro got into a stance to fight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5_

"We are gonna die. We are gonna die. Nope we are done for!" Hunk was very panicky.

"Hunk! Hunk look at me!" Hunk looked over at Keith. "We are going to be okay. I promise. We just have to not fall onto the spikes or get shocked by the monsters."

"They are only simulated…" Realisation hit Hunk right in the face. **(Literally, Keith accidentally threw hippo printed baindaids that her for some reason carries at Hunk and they hit Hunk in the face.)** "It's only a simulation! That means there has to be a projector somewhere in this room! If we shoot it, it can break it and the electro monster dudes can't harm us and we just have to survive the time that the spikes are up!"

"You are genius, Hunk!" Keith said with a bunch of excitement in his voice, "now to find where the projector is…"

 **They started to look around for the projector. Hunk stayed in his spot where there were no spikes; meanwhile, Keith moved agilely around, frantically looking for the projector.**


End file.
